Intoxicating
by reooo
Summary: she hesitated ' I am leaving .. I am leaving you ' she said and the tears started accumulating in her eyes and she did her best to not let them fall , he shook his head slowly still shocked by her words ' what do you mean by leaving teresa , you can't leave me '. Dark..Warning : main character death ..reviews are appreciated .


_**Disclaimer : i don't own any thing .**  
><em>

_lisbon watched him from the living room for a while , he was drinking his tea slowly and quietly sitting on the kitchen table ._

_she approached him slowly and took the seat across him after taking a deep breathe and he smiled once she did 'hey ' he said finishing his tea ._

' _patrick I need to talk to you ' she said more like a whisper and that got his attention , he left the cup and looked at her ' what's wrong , Teresa ' her heart winced at hearing her name the way he said it ._

_she hesitated ' I am leaving .. I am leaving you ' she said and the tears started accumulating in her eyes and she did her best to not let them fall ._

_he shook his head slowly still shocked by her words ' what do you mean by leaving teresa , you can't leave me '._

_she sighed her tears falling now ' it's for the best ' she said and reached across the table and took his hand in hers _

' _this thing between us has to end ..that intoxicating twisted thing we have here has to end '.she said bitterly through her tears ._

_jane 's breathe stopped at the words ' I don't understand Teresa , don't you love me any more , you cant ..'_

_she cut through his words and shook her head ' no ..i love you so much that its killing me '._

_jane was angry he didn't understand what she was talking about ' I don't understand Teresa if you love me then why ?' he shouted and she wiped her tears to leave place for the new ones ._

' _its because you don't love me Patrick ..at least not like I love you , you never had and its killing you , I am so sorry '._

_he shook his head teary eyed ' no Teresa , that's not true ..of course i love you '._

_she shook her head more tears falling ' I have known you for a long time Patrick and I know when you are not happy , when you are pretending , when your in pain ..its like its burning in my veins and I can hear you screaming in my head ..you are still in love with your dead wife '._

_he sobbed silently his eyes not leaving her and she drank of his sight ' I know you love me in your own way but not like you loved her and its like I am taking the life out of you slowly and painfully and I cant do this anymore ..i cant breathe '_

_Patrick shook his head ' you are wrong Teresa ..you do make me happy , I need you ' he begged and knelt in front of her and she sighed ' that's why you did it, did you .. I made you do this , I gave you no choice .. you needed the closest person to you to stay that way , I am no better than macus was '._

_he closed his eyes because he couldn't handle the pain because she was right he wanted her to stay , he couldn't let go of her but he wasn't in love with her like he was with his wife , but she was in love with him and wouldn't stay for less than a real relationship now , and she was all he had , he couldn't lose the one person that loved him like she did because if she left too the darkness was gonna swallow him for ever and he didn't know what to do ..he needed her light and love to survive as selfish as it was ._

_'I cant live with the guilt any more , I am dying too , I could live with unrequited love all those past years because I could hope but now I am so close and I feel so cold .. I am so tired , you have to let me go '.she said wistfully and he knew that without her to save him, to hold his hand and believe in him he had no chance ._

_he knew he was being selfish but he had always been ' no Teresa ..i can't let you go_.. you will for ever be mine ' he said calmly and steadily then kissed her softly but firmly and got up to his feet_ and left the kitchen , headed to the bedroom ._

' _she's not leaving ' he said to him self confidently , he knew he had won , he had used her weakness for him like he always did and hated him self for it but she would forgive him and love him like she always did because he was like she said in her veins and he wasn't getting out ._

_He woke up a few hours later to an empty bed so he went outside looking out for her to find her in the same chair in the kitchen but head down on the table as he got a closer he saw the note she was clutching in her hand '__**you were right Patrick , I will for ever be yours but you will never be mine '**__ ._

_he saw the empty bottle of bills on the floor and knew that he had doomed them both ._

…_._

_months later cho was having a cup of tea with jane at his house ._

' _how are you doing jane ' he asked and jane just shrugged ' fine '._

_cho heard the sound of soft jazz music coming from the living room and raised an eyebrow ' its her favourite CD 'said jane ._

_cho just shook his head and left ._

_jane went to the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea and coffee , he took a seat at the kitchen table , set the coffee in front of the empty chair cross him and smiled because he was right .._

_she did never leave him ._

_she would for ever be his ._

_its just an idea that i had for a while ..little evil ..reviews are soo nice ._


End file.
